The Unexpected Surprise
by computerman275
Summary: Wendy realizes she is pregnant due to engaging in sex with another boy. With what she has got, she must try to live with the father of her child, and all the while finish her schooling, and avoid all the problems she'll have to face. Will she be able to make it all the way?
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 1: Revelation

A/N: Hello, Stormtroopers. It is I, computerman275 landing for a new story to come. I decided to try out the FanFiction App on Google play and I am quite surprised that there's actually a way to work on documents and publish stories. So I'm gonna give this a shot and continue using this until I finally get a computer. At least I'm trying to move forward with something.

Anyway, today's story is a very rare sort of story where Wendy Testaburger finds in love with another boy besides Stan (and don't begin thinking this is a Candy story, because it's not). And for story reasons mainly, this will be done because of an accidental moment. The characters of South Park will be aged to 17 years old, primarily so graduation is near me, and because it's a not very done choice. Anyway, relax, and proceed to read.

 **Disclaimer: Besides the idea of the story, I own nothing else. Well, perhaps the love child, but that's it.**

South Park, January 27th 2017, Girl's Bathroom

Wendy Testaburger, a straight-A student, a feminist, and just a good girl couldn't help but feel incredibly weird on one Friday afternoon. She had never felt this sort of funny feeling in her life before, even when she had a cold, and it was really making her feel like she would die if she kept on ignoring it. She believed that it was likely nothing until she unintentionally felt the urge to throw up. She didn't hesitate to run towards the girls bathroom when she soon felt the urge to do so before lunch would occur. When she arrived, it was quite empty, an odd thing for a Friday since at least another besides her would be there. But not today, just empty.

She rushed towards the first stall she found, and vomited inside the toilet. A slight feel of relief touched her chest before she continued to vomit some more, almost like she was being rewarded for her illness.

"Wendy? Are you in here?" Bebe Stevens called, walking into the girls bathroom. Bebe had noticed that Wendy unexpectedly ran into the bathroom while they were talking, and wondered if her best friend was alright.

"Bebe? Is that you?" Wendy wondered.

"Yeah, it's me? Where are you?" she replied.

"First stall." Wendy vomited again, making her stomach feel more snobbish and clogged than usual, although she only needed to vomit one more time.

Bebe stood outside the stall. "Wendy, what's happening to you? Did you eat something horrible this morning?"

"I'm not sure.". Wendy replied weakly.

"How long have you felt sick?"

"Just today. I don't know why I'm feeling ill at all." Wendy flushed the toilet, walked out of the stall and went to the sink to wash her face and rinse her mouth out. Once she's done, she turned the water off. "Maybe I got the flu."

Bebe stared at her, mainly to analyze. "Umm...Wendy, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but sure." (A/N: Lol)

"Have you gotten your period yet?"

Wendy's eyes widened in shock. She didn't remember getting one since last December. "Uh...no, not really."

Bebe nodded, and then analyzed Wendy again. She could tell that something was up, and not a single bit was going to be considered in any means good. "Wendy, when was the last time you and Stan fucked?"

"What?!" Wendy snapped.

"When was the last time you and your boyfriend fucked?"

"That's none of your business, especially since I don't ask you about banging Kenny."

Bebe sighed. "Wendy, please, I must know. You could end up having STD's or worse."

Wendy sighed. "If you must know, we had oral back in 16th of December.". Bebe stared at Wendy, then counted her fingers trying to put the pieces together.

"Wait right here." She walked out.

"How can she ask me that? She has sex with Kenny almost 6 times a week. I never ask her about that, so why does she barge?". Wendy muttered to herself.

A few moments later, Bebe walked back into the bathroom. "Here, take this.". She handed Wendy an object. Wendy looked at it to see a pregnancy test. She blinked in surprise, and looked at her.

"How did you get this so quickly?"

Bebe sighed. "If you must know, I keep a stock of at least 10 in my locker. I never use them at home, since my parents will never believe me when I'm serious or not about being pregnant."

Wendy started at the test, then back at Bebe. "Do you really think I'm pregnant?"

"I do research and whatnot a lot, Wendy, I can tell signs."

Wendy took a deep breath, before she walked into the stall. 'I can't be pregnant now. I'm not finished with school. How are Stan and I going to care for this child if I am?' she thought to herself. She peed on the stick. Moments later, she walked out of the stall and handed the test to Bebe. "What does it say?" she asked quietly.

"Two blue lines..." Bebe replied.

Wendy soon felt a tear drop from her eye, before her whole being just slid down onto the wall next to the sinks. "I can't believe it!" she whispered so hoarsely that she could've choked to death. She was now screwed till the end. Pregnant at seventeen, and still not done with high school.

"I can't believe that Stan knocked you up before you even got done with school. You're not going into college while you have to care for a baby.". Bebe said.

Upon hearing Bebe's statement, Wendy froze, and then put her hand to her chin. She slowly but surely remembered something, a day, back in December, a day after Christmas, too...a day that would obviously wrap things up...a time...without Stan.

"Come on, Wendy. We're gonna get you a blood test.". Bebe whined, snapping Wendy out of her frozen state. Bebe walked out with her, and filed them both out for the rest of the day. No one questioned it, although they did give looks, including Stan Marsh himself.

Hell's Pass Hospital, 3:45 pm...

Wendy and Bebe waited for almost an hour to get towards the Hospital before they had to indure a long wait line. But alas, they finally reached a room.

Wendy sat on the cold resting chair, while Bebe sat on a guest side. The room was clean, but cold, especially filled with medicine cabinets and various other doctor equipment.

Wendy began to hyperventilate, making Bebe sit up and put her hand on Wendy's. "It's okay, Wendy, you may not be pregnant."

"I really hope not! I'm not ready."

"I know."

Soon enough, the doctor entered the room. "Ms. Testaburger, I have your results."

"I'm not pregnant...right, doctor?" Wendy asked nervously.

"According to the results, you are indeed pregnant.". Wendy gasped. "About 2 weeks, going to 3."

"Oh God..." Wendy mumbled.

"Didn't you two use protection?" Bebe whispered.

"Not now..." Wendy said softly.

"Now, Ms. Testaburger, would you like to discuss your options?" the doctor asked.

For a brief moment, it was completely quiet, no noise in anything at all. Just utter silence filled the room, becoming more awkward as each second passed.

"NO! I can't do this!" Wendy ran out with her hands covering her face to stop the tears from continuing. Bebe shrugged when the doctor looked at her, and she followed Wendy.

"Wendy, wait!" She yelled, catching up to her. Wendy looked back. "Why are you upset? You can get an abortion."

"No! I want to keep it."

"Why? Are you nuts?! Come on, Wendy, it's painful at first, but it gets better with each one."

Wendy scowled at her. "How many have you gotten?"

Bebe shrugged. "Not sure, I've only been with Kenny for about 4 months right now. Best guess would be 3."

Wendy widened her eyes. "3?! In just 4 months?"

"Yeah, intercourse isn't common." Bebe admitted. "Come on, though, let's get you an abortion, and we can move on!"

"I don't want the procedure for an abortion, I just want my baby!".Wendy screamed.

"Wendy, do you really think you and Stan can raise a child together? He may love you to death, but even he'll have some secondary thoughts."

Wendy knew that wouldn't be so, but her chest soon felt to harden as she soon remembered the same problem she had back in the bathroom. "Bebe, you obviously know Stan wouldn't be like that at all. That's really not him."

"I don't believe that, especially since everyone else won't. But seriously, do you really want to keep this kid?" she shrugged, but minimally asked.

The 'everyone' part of the statement hit Wendy hard, and she almost collapsed. Thankfully, Bebe had fast reflexes and catched her before she could fall on her face. "Wendy, you seem quite scared. Are you sure you don't want an abortion?"

"YES!" Wendy screeched. Her powerful voice startled Bebe. "Sorry, I'm just scared..."

"Of what?". Bebe asked, resuming the tremble. "Your parents not supporting you and making you work alone?"

While that indeed was a big fear that Wendy had, that wasn't what she was thinking. "No, not just that, there's another."

"What are you talking about?". Bebe raised her eyebrow.

Wendy gulped. "I...not only am pregnant, but...I don't think Stan is the baby's father."

Bebe's brow raised so high it could touch her long hair. "What?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

"I did the math. I remember that I had sex with another boy during Token's christmas party; leading to now. I'm still picking up the pieces, but I do remember that one part of it all."

"What?!" Bebe asked in a extreme voice. "You not only got pregnant, but also by ANOTHER guy? ANOTHER?"

Wendy nodded. "Do you remember Token's party, where we all celebrated like crazy, and most of us got drunk to the point our brains hurt?"

"Yeah, I went there because I thought it would be cool."

"Yeah, well...I went because Stan wanted to go, so I tried to fit in as much as I could, even though I didn't do a whole lot of dancing or wrecking the house.". Wendy looked at the ground with sadness in her eyes. "But I remember that I had too much to drink, and then I came across this other boy. We both flirted, and I took him upstairs to Token's bedroom. That's all I can remember for now." She rubbed the back of her head.

Bebe looked at Wendy as if she had just admitted that she was the sister of the devil. She was completely speechless, allowing some drool to fall on her red sweater. She spent the next several moments just staring dumbly until she finally blinked and closed her mouth. She looked angry. "So you got pregnant by another boy during a Christmas party, while intoxicated, you got the symptoms during just today despite it being a few weeks, you don't know his name, or what he looks like, or even if he has a criminal record, yet you still want to carry his child? Pretty fucking amazing."

Wendy returned the angry look. "You know what, Bebe? Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone and get out of my business?! I know I put myself into trouble, but I'm going to take care of it, and I will do whatever I gotta do to make it so!"

Bebe just shook her head. "I don't see it. I just don't.". She then just walked away.

As she left, Wendy look sad. She felt bad because she had literally pushed her friend away, even though she doesn't know what she was gonna do. 'Okay, if there's one thing I have to do right now, that would be to contact the father.'. She remembered who he was, since his face wasn't in darkness when she saw him, or when she woke up next to him sleeping with her. She freaked out when she saw him next to her, and she quickly dressed herself before he woke up. She chose to keep the whole incident a secret, not knowing she was pregnant until now. Now, she had to contact him, and finally get a headstart on where to go for the rest of her life.

A/N:. Alright, that's the first chapter. If you noticed, I borrowed from "Fatass gets a Ho Knocked up" and "My Life as a Teenage Girl", mainly to keep it feel good.

Anyway, if anyone is wondering who the father is, don't worry. There will be clues of him, and then I'll reveal him when Wendy calls him by his real name. Once so, I will put his name inside the tab for characters.

Hasta, la Vista, baby!


	2. 2: Announcement (part 1)

A/N: Good afternoon, Stormtroopers. I'm back with another chapter for An Unexpected Surprise. I'm going to work on this right now before I continue the other 2 stories I'm working on right now so it can be picked up from the grass. It's gonna be quite narrow a bit before it goes all over.

As for the father of the kid, I'm gonna reveal him in the fourth chapter, although a large hint on who is will be revealed today before he comes into the actual story in person.

Anyway, let's get started.

Testaburger Residence 4:00 pm...

Wendy spent the last 15 minutes in her room in total silence. She knew she was doomed. She knew this was going to be the very last time she might ever step in this house without feeling like someone would die.

It was all HIS fault. He was the one who knocked her up during Token's christmas party. She was a bit drunk, and he took advantage of her. She told herself these things a bit, although she soon admitted they weren't true. If anything, HE was drunk more than her, and she was indeed the one who took him upstairs to begin the whole make love session. It was totally a no contest, and it would lead to bad shit as time passed.

'Bad incidents have been occuring a lot in this town. It won't be any different if it happened to me.' she thought to herself. 'Oh God, why did I have to get pregnant this young? Out of all the years, why this young?!' she nervously thought to herself. She sat on her bed for another moment before she finally pulled her phone out of her pocket. 'I can do this.' she thought as she sighed to herself. 'I'll be okay.'

Wendy gulped as she opened Messenger on her phone, scrolled down to 'him', and clicked his picture. _"I really need to talk to you."_ She typed. Once the message was typed, she took another deep breath before the message was sent. 'Oh man, what if he doesn't want to help? I know we aren't in love, but I really need his help, so will my baby. Stan may be a good stepdad, but I still wanna do what's right.' she thought.

It was a mere 3 minutes that Wendy sat in silence again, this time thinking about what will happen...

" _You got pregnant, Wendy?! You're not even done with school yet!"_ _"I can't believe you Wendy! You cheated on me with this dumb fuck?! You know what? Take care of this kid yourself!"_ _"I don't want any involvement with this kid. I'm gonna have to take care of things with my own hands."_ _"Good luck, Ms. Testaburger, I hope you manage to beat your breast cancer."_ Wendy's thoughts were soon interrupted by her bladder feeling full. She quickly rushed to the bathroom before she would wash herself with yellow liquid. She was certain that some of her thoughts were going to happen, and then she would gain bad luck from that. It's already bad enough she was pregnant, she didn't want a miscarriage now, even if the father wasn't around. She just hoped that at least she would have a moment in the future to think.

Soon enough, she heard her phone ringing, and so she fished into her pants for it. She pulled it out to reveal 'him' calling. She answered almost immediately.

"Hi, Wendy." The voice over the phone began. It was very nasal-toned, and had a bit of fear to boot. "I got your text just now. What's the matter?"

Wendy took one more deep breath before she started speaking. "Do you remember the party that occured last holiday season?" she asked.

"Yeah," the voice, which was male by the way, choked after what felt like a long time. "Why? I thought we moved on."

"We did." Wendy almost whined. She was surprised by her sudden urge of acting like nothing goes her way, but she ignored it. "But, you see dude, I...I'm pregnant.". The last two words were hard to pull out of her mouth since she was shaking a bit.

There was a long pause. "You've got to me shitting me." said the voice.

"I'm not! What are we going to do?!" she sniffed.

"Well, you can have an abortion."

"I'm NOT getting a fucking abortion! I may have made a grave mistake, but I'm not going to have an innocent child die just so I can feel like this won't happen again."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you and Stan are gonna have to raise it, not me."

"Are you kidding me?! Dude, grow a backbone! This child is your responsibility as well. You're just gonna leave your flesh and blood behind?" she responded in horror.

"Wendy, you're not the one who lost his mother at only 10 because he didn't put the fucking toilet seat down. Plus, we have our own babe to love. Do you just expect us to drop them like flies?"

"No, but I do think we should do what's right for our child."

"Jesus...Wendy, really, what do you want me to do? Be honest, what do you want me to do?"

Wendy paused for a moment, making sure that this is where she wanted it to go. "I think that we should be together."

"Like what, get married and all that?"

"Yes!" Wendy yelled, her eyes being to tear up.

Another long silence passed. "Wendy, I understand your problem, but because you have someone to love, I want you to think about this and make a decision before you just go and fuck everything up for yourself."

"And what choice is that?"

"You can either choose to remain with Stan and raise your kid with him, or you can be with me and we will raise it together, I will even get a good suit and tie to go along with it. But Wendy, I want you to think of this before you decide to remain with me just because of the kid."

"I already made my decision." Wendy stammered, "I want my child to be happy."

The speaker sighed, "But will YOU be happy, Wendy? Like, totally okay being with me?" Wendy remained frozen upon hearing that statement, uncertain of what to say. "Look, Wendy, I'm not saying something between us won't work, I just don't want to end up having to drop everything because of a kid. And we both have our own people to love too. So because of that, I'm going to give you a decision. You can either choose to remain with Stan, and raise our child with him, if you can decide to be with me, but only if YOU want to, and not just for the child's sake. I want you to be happy as well Wendy, not the child only.". Wendy nodded in understanding.

"Can you just tell your dad about this? Please?" she asked softly.

"Of course. I'll let him know. Bye, Wendy. Make sure this choice is what you want."

"Bye." Wendy said, and the call ended.

A/N: Alright, so I accidentally forgot to save one part of the draft, so I decided to end it here. Chapter 3 will be in the perspective of the father, while chapter 4 continues right where this left off.

Fellow readers, don't fear, as we will be heading into awesome territory soon.


	3. Quick News

Hello, everyone. Computerman275, here. You may have realized that I haven't posted a new chapter for The Unexpected Surprise, despite me doing so for at least a day. One reviewer even asked "Aren't you gonna finish this?", well, to answer your question, yes, I will, but not now. If anyone didn't know, I used the document manager in the FanFiction App to construct the first 2 chapters of the story. Despite them being fine chapters indeed, I'm going to wait until I get a PC to finally continue the story. I'm not going to continue mainly because I want detail to be inside my chapters, and detail matters a lot to me, from character development, mythologies of the fictional world, the entire story and what's all connected, what language one speaks and why, the powers of a character, and so on. The app doesn't sadly suit that since a lot of text ends up causing my screen to lag like crazy, and more than likely for the app to crash, with Saving being really hard to do with slow response speeds. I want to compose chapters that are 5 or 10 thousand words long to entertain the audience, but the app doesn't work like that, and it will cause me to suffer lag, or even the app crashing. I haven't experienced crashing, but I fear a lot of lag will make it do so. When I graduate from high school, and get a computer, I will try to get along with my needs and try to continue my stories. Thank you so much for sticking by, it really means a lot to me, and it shows the story won't be forgotten. Also, as a side note, this story doesn't include Stendy as a pairing, if anything it could be one that's placed very rarely in the past. Despite the lack of the pairing, I will do whatever I can to portray the characters of Wendy and Stan with respect. That means no stupid stuff like "Wendy had to fake all of her orgasms for Stan" or "Stan left Wendy all alone", like some Candy stories I've found here. This story isn't a Candy fic either. All in all, have a good time reading my stories, and I'll see you next time.


	4. Hey

A/N: Good evening, stormtroopers! I have some fantastic news. My new PC has arrived this Monday, and today I have it all ready to go. Now with the knowledge of my PC, I can get back to gaming, and writing chapters on Fanfiction. This will have to be done quickly though, I'm going to have a busy schedule not so far from here. So today, I'm going to give some announcements about updates and upcoming stories.

 **The Demon-Who-Lived** : This story will be continued in June of 2017, where Jason will be trying to put the pieces together with Junior and Mandy so he can unlock the secret inside his scar. It will soon lead afterwards to them being taken to Hogwarts after something in Toadblatt's goes wrong.

 **Harry Potter is The White Prince** : This story will be thought of as I come to it. I only have a few ideas for chapters, but for now, I have at least detailed and not rushed like the previous story. And as said before, Percy Jackson and the Olympians will not be prevalent in the story like it was in the previous story. Good thing too, I was going to drop them from the original anyway.

 **The Unexpected Surprise** : This story as it goes on will include the care of cravings, money, and a very angry ex-boyfriend. And as one reviewer correctly guess, yes, the father is indeed Clyde. Not really surprising though, I left that in on purpose because I wanted to see how they would know in a way I could laugh. And that man did deliver in doing so.

New Stories

As said, this section includes the new stories I have in store that I hope to work on when I'm not busy.

 **Jamie Stevens-McCormick** : This story will be about some superhero, sibling bonding, and more to work on. This story will be about the author as he sits on the bus ride home dying in an accident as his bus gets shot up by a gang car to escape a police pursuit. After the completion of three tasks that he was given due to his request to be given another chance, although he can't return to Earth since reality would be broken and it would lack any sense of how one would return, but billions don't. This will describe various adaptations of our world as dimensions or universes, such as Harry Potter and South Park, which is where the story takes place in. After the completion, he chooses the universe of South Park, which will lead to him being born under the name of Jamie Stevens, although he isn't any ordinary looking South Park boy. The story will also include rap music, a parody of N.W.A., superhero identities, and the understanding of anger and calmness.

 **David Jeter Danvers** : This story will be about Captain Marvel raising her son David aboard the Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station, and all the while trying to train him on how to defend himself, try to fit in with reality, and not have to endure crime the hard way. David himself will later be revealed to be the son of You-Know-Who, and will try to find some answers.

This concludes the announcement that I have to bring towards my fellow readers, followers and favorites. I hope when I can to continue giving you more content to read and like. Who knows, maybe I might make a profit. (Lol, just kidding.)


End file.
